


Unexpected

by darkmoore



Category: Smallville
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoore/pseuds/darkmoore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They said Clark's physiology was incompatible with humans. Jor-El proves them wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fan_flashowrks "Wish" prompt over at LJ. Thanks go to **brumeier** for hand holding and encouragement.

“What do you mean ‘she is our daughter’?” Oliver stared dumbfounded at the sleeping newborn Clark had placed in his arms. 

Clark smiled. “I mean it exactly as I said it. She is our daughter. Our _biological_ daughter. She was waiting for me in some sort of incubator, when I arrived at the Fortress today. Jor-El said he used our genetic material to create her. That on Krypton that kind of thing was everyday business, no matter if you are human or not.”

Oliver swallowed hard and looked at his husband again. Shortly after they’d married they’d discussed hiring a surrogate mother so they could have a baby. And while it wouldn’t have been a problem at all for Oliver to father a child, Clark’s physiology was different enough to make procreation with a human impossible; so the lab tests said. Clark had been heartbroken but insisted they should have a baby with Oliver’s genes then. 

And now they had a daughter. For a second Oliver worried about the legal problems they might face until he remembered that she was genetically his child. No other explanation needed. 

Clark took his hand. “Come on, we have a nursery to decorate.”


End file.
